


another year

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Voices, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, again im sorry, im sorry lol, stopped suicide attempt, this got way sadder than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: Karkat sits alone on a bridge on new years, nothing but the voices in his head for company.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	another year

**Author's Note:**

> again huge tw for Suicide.

Karkat watched as his phone ticked to 12:00 AM, January 1, 2021. he made it through the year, he wasn’t sure if he could make it through another. He looked off the railing bridge he was standing on. 

_ Fuck _ .

_ You could end it all right now. _

_ No, stop thinking like that.  _

Karkat moved to sit on the railing, his legs dangling. His phone buzzed with a text. “Happy new year kitkat or half sweep or whatever the fuck.” it was from Dave,

_ He keeps me here. _

_ He hates you, just like the rest of your so-called friends. _

_ Fuck off,  _

Dave texted him again “Where are you btw, i just swung by your place but Sollux said you went for a walk like an hour ago”

_ I should respond to him. _

_ Why It's not like he's ever gonna see you again. _

_ SHUT UP  _

“Dude i dont think youve ever been this quiet i'm starting to worry” He texts again. 

“Karkat”

_ You really think you matter to him?  _

_ "Karkat where are you" _

_You are shit you don't deserve him_

"Bro i know you can see these answer me"

_ Fuck,  _ Karkat’s didn’t realize he was crying till he felt the tears freeze to his face. He didn’t realize how cold it was, he was shaking. And Dave was calling him now, 

_ I should pick up…. _

_ Do you really want to make him listen to you being such a whiny little bitch, quit being such a pussy, no one deserves to have to deal with your miserable existence.  _

Karkat declines the call. Dave calls again immediately. 

_ If you were an alternian troll you’d be dead already, filthy mutant, you don't deserve to be close to him. you don’t deserve to live,  _

_ no, I don't, no one should have to deal with me. But, i should at least say goodbye.  _

Karkat accepts the call 

“KARKAT! Thank god you picked up where the fuck are you.” he can hear the worry pouring from Dave’s voice, he's breathing heavily, sounds like he was running.

  
  


_ Maybe he does care.  _

_ Don’t be stupid, why would he.  _

“Dave…” Karkat starts, more emotion slipping from his voice than intended.

“Karkat, fuck are you crying? Did something happen? Where are you?”

“I… I’m sorry, Dave…”

“Wait I think I see you. What the fuck are you doing on the bridge, hold on, don’t move, im coming to get you.” 

Karkat hangs up. 

_ It’s now or never. Man up. Do it.  _

_ Jump.... _

He was about to but before he could arms wrapped around him. Familiar arms, Dave’s arms. He pulls Karkat off the ledge, Karkat is shaking, shivering, and crying. Dave pulls him into an embrace. 

_Pussy_

“Hey, hey, Karkat," Dave had never seen him this bad "I’m here, I got you, I always got you” he tries to assure Karkat, holding him close, rubbing his back. 

“I’m so fucking sorry… you shouldn't have to deal with some weak fuck like me... I don't deserve to be here anymore …” 

Dave pulls away slightly, lifts his shades, and cups Karkat’s face in his hands, brushing away frozen pink tears. “Hey, you are not weak, and i am so fucking glad, i get the honor, of being able to have you in my life. I love you, Karkat… please stay here, with me… I need you.”

Karkat says nothing he just buries his face into the human’s chest. 

_ I love you too, Dave.  _


End file.
